


Camp of Chaos and for Disorder

by Seldx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abelist dickheads in context, Ableism, Blood, Blood Loss, Burning, Death, Dehydration, Depression, Despair, Drowning, Eiihi is a bit of a dick, F/F, F/M, Fangan Ronpa, Fire, Fluff not smut - Freeform, Gore, Is tagging this stuff counting as spoilers?, M/M, Murder, Original Characters - Freeform, Poison, allergic reactions, danganronpa - Freeform, first fic, idk how to tag, original character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seldx/pseuds/Seldx
Summary: Satoshi Otsuka was excited to attend Hope’s Peak.Even if it was in a program for so-called “disabled students”.Unfortunately, he would never even enter the classroom.—Eiihi Ueda was in a similar situation with a different outlook.Forced to attend a school he really didn’t want to attend...Shoved in a program for kids with “disorders”...He didn’t want to be in this situation anyway, but getting stuck in a psycho campground was way too far.*Two chapters everyMonday and FridayNever apparently lol*





	1. Stuff got worse from there

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So this is my first fic on Ao3 as well as my first fic in general, so I would appreciate any sort of coding or tagging advice.  
> If there is something you think I should tag, let me know.
> 
> And yes this is a Danganronpa fic set around an original killing game, so any advice on tagging in the Danganronpa fandom would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Let me know if I make any mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi Otsuka thinks upon his admittance to Hope’s Peak, regret mixing with excitement.
> 
> Soon the only thing he would look back on was the regret.

At first, he was excited to be able to attend Hope’s Peak.    
  
In a way.   
  
It was a special program that was begun by the esteemed school, where children who were “disabled” or “not normal” could go and hone their talents just like the “regular” kids.   
  
Although it stung to be considered abnormal by the school of his dreams, Satoshi Otsuka was far too excited to be able to attend to dwell on those feelings.    
  
Apparently Hope’s Peak was criticised for not being as accessible to students with disabilities or disorders or something like that. So they had set up a program wth specialised teachers to allow their students to be able to learn to the best of their abilities.   
  
Satoshi was in one of the first few classes of this program, and he really was eager to go despite how much he really didn’t think the program was thought through as the executive committee claimed it was.   
  
After all, his albinism didn’t really stop him from classroom learning. Satoshi was honestly expecting to give his teacher a piece of his mind, the only thing stopping him from doing that and giving his spot to someone who needed it more than him was some selfish part of him didn’t want to give up what could be his only chance.   
  
He hoped he could make up for the guilt in future.   
  
What Satoshi Otsuka didn’t expect, however, was the whole world to spin and fall out from underneath him as soon as he stepped in the gates.   


 

* * *

  
  
Satoshi woke with a groan and propped himself up of his elbows.  
  
He doesn’t normally faint. Did the heat get to him? He didn’t go out as often as he should, but even then...  
  
...The floor was dirt.  
  
Satoshi felt it beneath his fingers. But the school entrance was paved, he could still remember the feeling of his shoes on the hard surface!  
  
He shakily pulled himself to his feet before he opened his eyes, something in his side twinging uncomfortably at the action. Satoshi steadied himself with a few breaths.   
  
The most important thing after all was to stay calm.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
He was staring at the open door of a rust and vegetation covered school bus. Something in the back of Satoshi’s head registered that he was outside, in a wooded area, but for some reason seeing the bus had shocked him out of his mind.  
  
Calm down. Breathe.  
  
Satoshi squeezed his eyes back shut and flexed his fingers until he calmed down.  
  
When he looked again, he could see he was indeed in the middle of a forested area. The bus was in the middle of a small dirt clearing, and behind him was a path leading to who-knows-where.  
  
Not Hope’s Peak, that’s for sure.  
  
Satoshi headed down the path on shaky legs, rubbing at his for-some-reason aching right side as he made his way.  


 

* * *

 

The path went on for what felt like hours before the trees thinned and Satoshi found himself in some sort of log-cabin campsite.   
  
He did look back, but he couldn’t see the bus in the trees. Satoshi didn’t want to admit it, but he honestly felt safer there compared to this ghost town of a campsite.   
  
Shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants, dirty from lying in the Bus Clearing as he named it in his head, Satoshi warily made his way to the nearest cabin-thing.    
  
It looked something like a saloon from an old Western with a verandah sporting some really decorative carvings. Said verandah even appeared to have a swinging seat attached to the ceiling with thin black chains.   
  
Said seat also had...a person on it.   
  
Satoshi ignored his heart leaping for joy, not only was he incredibly freaked out he _also_ was incredibly bored.   
  
The person seemed to be unconscious, lying stretched out on the seat, one arm dangling over the edge while the other was crossed over his chest.   
  
From what Satoshi could tell, the person was a boy about his age with straight black hair tied up in what appeared to be a low bun. His right arm was dangling over the seat, and Satoshi noticed it was sporting a pair of handcuffs, the empty ring dragging along the floor as the seat gently swung. The person also had steel-toed boots, so Satoshi felt safe to think this person thought themselves as tough.   
  
They were wearing a prison-striped, kinda ripped shirt with a black knitted coat over it, their also black ripped jeans were tucked into his boots.   
  
Naturally, Satoshi assumed this person was friggen weird.   
  
Quickly checking that the boy was still breathing, he turned to go into the saloon to see what was in there. The room was filled with natural light, too dim to call bright but bright enough to not really call it dim either.   
  
The bottles on the shelf behind the counter at the end of the saloon seemed have colourful labels with animal mascots on them, and the packets of junk food and plates stacked under the counter equally as gaudy.   
  
Satoshi grabbed one box of fat-free crackers, unsure if he should give the person fatty foods after waking, and one bottle from what turned out to be just shelves of juices and soft drinks.   
  
He walked back out to Cuffy McEdge and set the items on the floor near the seat. The person was twitching now, eyes with surprisingly fluffy lashes scrunched up in what Satoshi would normally attribute to pain, constipation, or both.   
  
The person’s dangling hand suddenly shot up to clutch at his face, the cuffs cracking Satoshi in right the nose.   
  
Satoshi cringed in pain, hunching over on the floor while hoping to whatever deity was watching that his nose wasn’t bleeding. Fighting tears, he looked up to see the stranger sitting up and staring straight at him with dark, harsh eyes.   
  
Satoshi was almost surprised that he wished he was back in the Bus Clearing.

 

 


	2. Bullshit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cuffy McEdge” awakens to find himself in the campsite.
> 
> And he is definitely not happy about it, especially when weirdos keep trying to talk to him.
> 
> If you asked him about it, he’d say he’s pretty fucking pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go have some more shit.
> 
> If you thought the location descriptions in the last chapter were vague and overall non-existent, good. They were supposed to be. Swap that with character descriptions and you’ve gotten our other main character’s perspective down.

 

The first thing Ultimate Criminal Eiihi Ueda thought upon waking was that he didn’t sign up for this shit. What he was wearing made his arms itch like crazy. There was something on his right wrist that he didn’t recognise and certainly didn’t fucking appreciate as it was making an annoying-ass scratching sound.   
  
He snatched his hand back from whatever the fuck it was dangling over and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the thing on his wrist swing and connect with something that made a high pitched squeal.   
  
Eiihi opened his eyes to a light wood ceiling. He was on some fuckin’ swing-y chair. To his right, was a box of crackers and a bottle of “Kuma Juice”. Fuckin’ gross.   
  
On the floor was some pale-ass lookn’ kid hunched over gripping at his face. Guess the...handcuffs... on his wrist on his wrist for good for one thing. Getting people to fuck off.   
  
The kid looked him in the eyes, looking like he was about to cry. Eiihi only glared. Pussy.   
  
Eiihi wasted no time himself in fucking off, hopping up and booking it off the wood decorative verandah he found himself on. As always, he was glad that he was a natural speed-walker, as he could hear the kid call out something like “Hey come back!” Or whatever the fuck.   
  
He stepped out onto a dirt road. One end lead to a forest presumably up a mountain judging by the slope, the other end...   
  
...It lead to about sixteen tents in the middle of a log-cabin campsite, which in turn was in the middle of a forest. Eiihi almost kicked himself for not noticing how the trees stretched around.   
  
When at a safe distance he looked back to the verandah he came from, seeing it belonged to some sort of theme-park-version of a saloon. Still made of fuckin’ logs.   
  
He put his hands into the pockets of the wool jumper he could have sworn he wasn’t wearing a few minutes ago, regretting it as his hands began to immediately itch. Eiihi almost threw the fucking thing on the floor, but the air felt a little chilly so he decided to not risk it and just fucking suffer.   
  
Something touched his leg, jerking away he looked down to see a fucking tiny girl, like a dwarf, patting his thigh in greeting. She smiled up at him, her eyes looking like she just won the fucking lottery.   
  
“Good morning! I’m Kanna Bando, the Ultimate Teacher!” She tilted her head without pausing her dumbass beaming. “May I ask who you are?”   
  
“Fuck off.” Was the only reply she got, and Eiihi made to storm off into the woods as Pale-as-shit went up to Babylegs.   
  
He stalked off to the tree line, ignoring some other fuckin’ rando having a panic attack behind one of the cabins or something. Eiihi hated company.   
  
He looked over his should to see Tweedle-dumfuck and Tweedle-dickhead were following him, but noticing the hyperventilating squatting rando managed to get them to leave him alone. Fuckin’ brill.   
  
Eiihi went into the trees, ignoring the screeching of Squat-rando as Pale-as-shit and “Kanna” tried to calm her down. Kicking his Ultimate Criminal senses into overdrive, he went as far in as he needed to not be seen but still skirt’n’scout the campsite.   
  
The forest seemed to consist of spruce and oak trees, and from what Eiihi could see...   
  
He was in a campsite big enough to be considered a village. The tents were in the middle, in front of a stage with a giant tv. There was a lake and a pier, and most if not all of the buildings seemed to be variations on log cabins.   
  
Except for a giant, concrete building in the shape of a cylinder, skirted by a thin ring of firs and the biggest beech tree Eiihi had ever seen growing out of the top.   
  
The building had a castle-sized door covered by a thick intricate grate of what appeared to be black iron as the only entrance, and was located in a small clearing close to the campsite, connected by a highway-wide dirt track.   
  
Eiihi obviously saw it as pretty fucking sus, considering it was like the only building not made of wood in this piece of shit campsite. He would have investigated further if not for the person slumped against the grating, almost sprinting away to the call of “I can’t see you, but I can totally see you get back here!”    
  
On the way back Eiihi noticed a lot of the log buildings were poorly wrapped with police tape saying “Keep Out!”. Unfortunately, he could not investigate any further as his thoughts were cut off by the crackling of a camp-wide speaker system that made his fuckin’ blood boil.   
  
“Testing, hyuu! Check check! Ahyum, good morning camp-goers! Please report to the centre of the camp for our introduct-hyuu-ry meeting!”   
  


That voice was fucking irritating beyond words.

  
“That includes hyou, Eiihyee!”   


 

* * *

 

Eiihi clenched his fists and tried not to grind his teeth in anger. First off, he appears in some dumb fucking camp when he tries to go to the shitty school he didn’t even want to fucking go to in the first place. Second, some hobbit touches him when he lets his guard down for a second. Third, the dickhead who probably got him here in the first place just...   
  
Just fucking...   
  
Eiihi was too angry to think as he stomped to the centre of the camp. He leaned against a building as far away from these fucking weirdos as possible, not even hiding his scowl or the promise of a slow and painful death in his eyes.   
  
Static was on the giant screen now, and before everyone’s eyes some small creature barely up to Eiihi’s waist walked onto the stage.   
  
It looked like a cartoon monkey with black fur and a white face and stomach, and as it waved to the crowd assembled Eiihi could see it had white “palms” too. It was wearing an armless safari jacket with a few small, round badges and nothing underneath, both in the sense of under the jacket and how the monkey-thing was not wearing any fucking pants. It’s right eye looked like a small round black orb, but its left looked something like a bloody, crooked check mark.   
  
The monkey lowered its paw and gestured for the crowds attention.   
  
“Hiya camp-goers! I’m Hugh, one of your two fab-hyuu-less camp councillors! I’m hyere to explain the rules of your stay, but first...”   
  
The screen above “Hugh” flickered to life, revealing a black-and-white bear.   


 


	3. The things that got worse got even worse-er.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi runs through events in his head, trying to find out where everything went wrong.  
> What he remembers is hazy, unfocused, and Satoshi is thrust back into the cruel reality he desperately wants to be a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If these first few parts feel a bit rushed, don’t worry m8 I intended that

After the person he now knew as “Eiihyee” clonked him in the shnoz and walked away, Satoshi stumbled back inside the saloon to find a mirror. He really wanted to make sure there wasn’t any damage.   
  
He didn’t end up finding one, so he used one of the more metallic covered bottles and hoped it would do the trick.   
  
Aside from his nose starting to bruise a little, everything seemed to be in fine. His plain peach t-shirt was still in working order albeit still covered in dirt. Satoshi noted that he may need to find a jacket soon. His jeans seemed to be fine as well, but they along with his shoes were also covered in dirt.   
  
He brushed the remaining dirt of his white hair, ignoring his irritation at the long spike that stood up more determinedly than the rest of them. Satoshi thought he should really cut the hair on the top of his head as well as the sides next time, but it always seemed to grow back that way anyway.    
  
Satoshi put the bottle back exactly where it fit, and jogged outside to try and catch up with the edgelord.    
  
Said edgelord appeared to be speed walking away from a small girl. Satoshi jogged a little further until he was near her.   
  
She had a light-blond bob reaching just under her ears, and a cheerful face. An apple green pleated skirt rustled at her knees as she turned to greet him. Her white and green-trimmed blouse had an apple pattern, and Satoshi deemed it as fitting considering he now knew her as Kanna Bando, the Ultimate Teacher.   
  
They attempted to chase after Edgy, but Kanna stopped him as they were passing a cabin that seemed to be connected to some sort of cafeteria.   
“I can hear someone. Behind the cabin, I believe.”   
  
They peered around the cabin as delinquent boy slipped into the woods. They were greeted with the sight of a girl in a dark green army jacket with dark blond and incredibly curly hair cut short and countless bags and containers strapped to her body. She was hunched over and appeared to be having a panic attack.   
  
Satoshi wasn’t the best with people, so Kanna went to help try to calm the girl down. She managed to get the girl to stop yelling and to regulate her breathing.   
  
She calmed down a little more, though she still seemed wary of Kanna and Satoshi. Kanna was beaming, seeming pleased with how she had helped.   
  
The girl introduced herself as Nozomi Tao, the Ultimate Researcher.   
  
“Well!” Kanna clapped her hands together. “I suppose we should look for the rest of us then!   
  


 

* * *

  
  
They found another stranger at an even strange-er concrete building in a clearing.   
  
He had what could be described as curly yellow-orange hair, the texture and overall look reminding Satoshi of leaves. He was wearing a pink cardigan over a plain white shirt, and a dark blue bow tie was loosely tied around his neck.   
  
He folded his arms as he sat against the door to the building.   
  
“So you’ve come back, have you?” He huffed.   
  
His eyes were a dull grey, and stared unfocused in the general direction of Satoshi, Kanna and Nozomi.   
  
It hit Satoshi later than he would have liked that this person probably couldn’t see him.   
The boy stood up from where he was sitting.   
  
“Anyway, I’m Takumi Ige, the Ultimate Playwright. Nice to meetcha!”

 

* * *

Satoshi couldn’t figure out where everything went wrong.   
  
No matter how much he went through it, everything remained hazy.   
  
Where did he misstep?   
  
Where was the wrong turn?   
  
Why did he go to Hope’s Peak when he shouldn’t have?   
  
The speaker system crackled after they met Takumi, a voice with an odd verbal tick told them to meet at the centre of the campsite.   
  
They made their way there, nervousness resurfacing despite Kanna’s attempts at soothing them. Satoshi dimly remembered wondering if Nozomi would be ok, she seemed the most frightened out of all of them.   
  
Then the monkey appeared.   
  
Then  _ he _ appeared.   


 

* * *

  
  
The monochrome bear was lounging in a large leather armchair, a glass of blood-red wine in one paw.  
  
The bears right side was white, and looked like a normal bear. His left was black, his eye a jagged red mark, mouth a blood-chilling grin.  
  
“Ahem. Attention! Attention! Good morning, camp-goers!” His voice was high-pitched and cheerful, the opposite of how Satoshi felt.  
  
“Welcome to Mr Monokuma’s Camp for the Disabled and Disordered! _I_ am your lovely camp counselor, Monokuma!” The bear made a flourish with his round paw and gestured to himself.  
  
“And this,” Monokuma made a gesture in Hugh’s general direction, “is the lazy bastard who will be in charge of your daily life.”  
  
Hugh seemed to be offended by this, prancing about the stage and waving his fists in a “why I oughta!” fashion. Monokuma just continued without pause.  
  
“And _I_ am the _adorable_ camp councillor in charge of your deadly life!” Satoshi could still remember the feeling of his stomach dropping out.  
  
“What?” He squeaked, barely aware that he did so.  
  
“I’m sure you bastards have been wondering, ‘how do I get out of here?’ Well...” Monokuma leaned into the screen, something about his cute appearance morphing into something far more raw and sinister.  
  
“Ya gotta kill someone without getting caught, _ya got that?”_ ...what?  
  
“Stabbing, burning, drowning, bludgeoning, its all free range, so go nuts! But _after_ someone dies your campmates will investigate, and after which a trial will be held, judged by your truly, to find out out who dun it?”  
  
“And if you get caught, well...” Monokuma leaned into the screen again. _“You don’t wanna find out what happens.”_  
  
Hugh seemed unaffected by the terror of the crowd, darting between each of the (sixteen?) people handing out what appeared to be small tablets.  
  
Monokuma sighed back into his seat.  
  
“So anyway! Rat-monkey is handing out your student handbooks, which are filled with maps, information about your campmates, and the rules of our happy camp here!” He continued swinging the wine wildly as he spoke, Satoshi’s gaze was fixed to the screen as he felt a handbook be pushed into his limp grip.  
  
The rules flashed on the screen.  
  
**Rule #1:** Camp-goers may reside only within the campgrounds and surrounding forest area. Leaving camp is an unacceptable use of time.  
**Rule #2:** "Nighttime" is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.  
**Rule #3:** Sleeping anywhere not on the campgrounds will be seen as unnecessarily dangerous and punished accordingly.  
**Rule #4:** With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the campgrounds at your discretion.  
**Rule #5:** Violence against camp counselor Monokuma or Hugh is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.  
  
Surveillance cameras?  
  
**Rule #6:** Anyone who kills a fellow camp-goer and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
**Rule #7:** Once a murder takes place, a camp trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving camp-goers unless excused by camp counselors.  
  
Satoshi could feel himself going rigid as he heard the next two rules.  
  
**Rule #8:** If the guilty party is exposed during the camp trial, they alone will be executed.  
**Rule #9:** If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining camp-goers will be executed.  
  
Satoshi could hear Nozomi start screaming, Kanna and another girl immediately snapped out of whatever trance the group of teens were in to help. The transition between the rules felt like whiplash.  
  
**Rule #10:** Lending your e-Handbook to another camp-goer is strictly prohibited.  
  
And again. Whiplash.  
  
**Rule #11:** The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing Game."  
**Rule #12:** Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited. Entering other camp-goers dorms is only discouraged if they have been opened.  
**Rule #13:** Additional camp regulations may be added if necessary.  
  
“Awrite! That seems to be the gist of it, I’ll leave you lot in Hugh’s incapable paws! And remember, you’re all students of Hope’s Peak, the best in your field and unique in your talent, so do your best to cultivate it! After all, it could save your life! Bye-bye!”  
  
Satoshi slumped to the floor as Monokuma said goodbye, and Hugh began to set up a campfire in the middle of the tents, excitedly prattling on as if he didn’t notice how everyone felt.   
  
Filled with despair.  



	4. Eiihi has to pay attention to people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiihi seems unaffected by the change of atmosphere, and seems more concerned with the fact he has to sit around a campfire and listen to introductions.

Well this is fucking bullshit.   
  
Eiihi was forced to go to school he didn’t want to go to, woke up in some freaky-ass campground, and NOW he was in some sort of “killing game”.   
  
What the  _ fuck _ .   
  
After the bear-motherfucker left, the monkey ran about setting up a campfire in the middle of the sixteen tents, screeching at anyone who tried to leave.   
  
“Alright, hyuu! Let’s all get seated and go over your daily life camp rhyuules!” Hugh chirped as the fire began to rise.   
  
It was still the morning. Why did they need a fucking campfire?   
  
Everyone else was pale, still looking spooked from what the bear-motherfucker told them. Eiihi went and sat down first. Everyone else here wasn’t a threat if they were being a little bitch about murder.   
  
This seemed to coax everyone else into sitting down. I mean, if he’s being forced to sit Eiihi might as well fucking sit down.    
  
Even if he hates the idea of being close to people.   
  
Eiihi was seated at one of the logs positioned in a circle around the campfire, with Squat-rando beside him and thankfully keeping her distance. Fucking good.   
  
“Okie-dokie! How about we get our introductions out of the way, hyuu, before we go over the rules?” Hugh seemed to be dancing around the campfire excitedly.   
  
“Eiihyee! Since you were the first to sit, how about you also be the first to hyeintroduce yourself?” The monkey pointed a round paw at Eiihi’s face.   
  
With the sharpest fucking glare he could muster, Eiihi introduced himself.   
  
“I’m Eiihi Ueda. The Ultimate Criminal.”   
  
The teens around the fire who were beginning to calm down went pale again.   
  
“Anything hyelse or should we move on?” Hugh queried.   
  
“That’s it.” Eiihi slumped over on his log and stared into the fire.   
  
Squat-rando introduced herself next as Nozomi Tao, the Ultimate researcher.   
  
Her stuttering was fucking annoying, and it seemed like she couldn’t look anyone in the eyes. Shy, much?   
  
The next person introduced themselves, a brown haired guy with a short lab-coat-thing.   
  
“My name is Reo Chinen, and I’m the Ultimate Doctor. It’s nice to meet you all!” He said in an oddly slurred voice. Eiihi looked and saw a hearing aid in his ear. Deaf, ay? He made a small mental note not to judge him on his voice again if they were supposed to “get along”.   
  
Hobbit was sitting next to him, and she cheerfully introduced herself as Kanna Bando, the Ultimate Teacher. Eiihi figured the cheer was to try and distract everyone from what Monochrome-fuck dropped on them.   
  
The next guy had pink hair and red horn-rimmed glasses. He was fidgeting a lot, seemingly nervous to talk. Better nervous about people than people trying to kill you, I guess.   
  


“I’m Akihisa Goto...I’m the Ultimate Companion.” Akihisa blushed and looked at his feet with a silly grin. “...It’s nice to m-meet you all...”   
  
What the fuck kinda talent is that.   
  
Some fluffy lilac-haired kid was next in line. The kids whole outfit was pretty much different shades of purple and black, and Eiihi could swear the knee-high boots he was wearing had heels. The weirdest thing was this fuckin’ kid was wearing a monocle.   
  
“I’m Junichi Hashimoto, and I’m the Ultimate Tailor.” He made a small seated bow. “It’s wonderful to meet to all!”   
  
Junichi gave everyone a lazy smile, but by the look of it he was just a laid-back person. It’s not that he didn’t give a shit about relieving the tension.   
  
Junichi turned and bumped the arm of the guy sitting next to him, some dude with a sad face and shaggy hair that really contrasted with his leggings, lack of shoes and mint green polo.   
  
“Isao Hirose. The Ultimate Dancer.” He rubbed his arm where Junichi had bumped him and looked into the tree line. Another no-friends weirdo. Eiihi’s gaze briefly flicked to the girl sitting next to him. Goody.   
  
Someone cleared their throat, Eiihi’s attention snapping to a girl with freckles and pepper-red hair in two plaits that he was pretty sure reached her ankles. She seemed to have gathered them on her lap to prevent them getting in the dirt. Prissy bitch.   
  
“I am the Ultimate Actor, Emika Murata.” She also gave a lazy smile, though this time it was because she didn’t give a shit about relieving the tension.   
  
“Pleased to make your acquaintance.”   
  
The next girl along had pickle green hair and was giving Emika some serious side-eye. Finally, someone Eiihi could almost respect.   
  
“I am Au Akagi and I am the Ultimate Racer,” she sighed. “It would’ve been lovely to meet you all in less shit circumstances.” Preach.   
  
Eiihi didn’t know what it was about the next girl, but he didn’t like her look. She gazed at them with a lazy expression, but Eiihi could still see the deadly focus in her forest green...and hazel eyes. They were different colours. Eiihi guessed he could cross “met someone with heterochromatic eyes” of his non-existent bucket list.    
  
Her hair was done up in four pigtails on the sides of her head, curling enough to give her the impression of some sort of creepy butterfly. Twirling a length of her dark orange hair, she introduced herself.   
  
“I am known as Eshima Kubo, and I am also called the Ultimate Religious Leader.” She stood up and bowed low to the floor, Eiihi noticing she was on the shorter side compared to the other girls.   
  
A girl with a thin face and blue, almost black, hair introduced herself next. She flipped her loose hair over her shoulder and adjusted her grey headband.   
  
“I’m Hekima Doi, the Ultimate Coroner.” Again, the mood that had been lightening plummeted.   
  
Pale-as-shit quickly introduced himself as Satoshi Otsuka, the Ultimate Enigmatologist.   
  
“Pardon, but what does that mean?” Hekima asked, flipping her hair and adjusting her headband yet again before she spoke.   
  
“Ah...I’m basically the Ultimate Puzzle-master, or something.” Satoshi chuckled. The tension seemed to leave again. Maybe these dolts thought a puzzle master could help them or figure out how to escape. Fuckin’ whatever...   
  
Eiihi noticed the next introduction was from a small girl in a high-tech wheelchair, who somehow managed to get neon yellow and neon green streaked hair in two wavy buns on the side of her head.   
  
“I’m Hibiki Kikuchi the Ultimate Dj! Hiya, I guess?” Hibiki gave the group a small wave and a confused smile.   
  
“I’m Fumio Arai and I’m the Ultimate Pilot. Good to meet you.” A boy in sort-of a casual version of a green flight suit introduced himself, though his gaze was glued to the fire. Guess this kid likes fire.   
  
The next person looked like a “kawaii” version of the grudge, long, curly, raven-black hair falling in her face and over to about her knees. Her ankle-long white lacy sun dress didn’t help either.   
  
“I’m Maiko Toohey! I’m less creepy than I look, promise!” She almost sighed that part, like she had been told she was terrifying a lot. It really didn’t help she also appeared to be the tallest girl here.   
  
“I’m the Ultimate Marine Biologist!” She got up and did a small curtsy. Eiihi could see she had dark purple angler-fish patterned socks on. Figures she’s a fucking nerd.   
  
The last person looked like the dude Eiihi saw in front of the concrete building. His grey eyes were sweeping over the area, but Eiihi didn’t think he could really see anything.   
  
“I’m the Ultimate Playwright Takumi Ige. Nice to meet you.” Takumi gave the area a curious smile.   
  
Hugh jumped around the group, excited that introductions were out of the way or something.   
  
“Alright! Let’s get on to our daihyee life camp rules!”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite is probably Maiko.


	5. Rules! Rules! Rules!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh explains the rules of the daily life.

Although the introductions did something, Satoshi still couldn’t get the tight coils of unease to stop contracting his stomach. Putting names to faces did help, but...   
  
...Some of those faces has grim talents.   
  
Like Eiihi Ueda, who stared daggers at everyone despite the poor atmosphere, who had already hit him, whose talent seemed made for this situation. Like Hekima Doi, the girl with the pristine grey cardigan and blue jeggings and sharp brown eyes and talent that mean she knew which body parts to stab an-   
  
“Otsuka-san? Are you alright?” Hekima was looking at him quizzically, though Satoshi could see the concern mixed with her curiosity.   
  
“I-I’m fine!” Stuttering. Totally fine there, Satoshi. Hekima flipped her hair and adjusted her headband again.   
  
“You were looking pale-” She seemed to reconsider her words. “-Clammy. I know this situation is strange, but I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”   
  
“Haha, sorry to worry you! It’s just...” Everything. “Well, I think Hugh is about to go over the rules, we should listen.”   
  
“Satoshiiiiiii! You really shouldn’t talk when a camp councillor is talking, hyuu!” Hugh was jumping about angrily in front of Satoshi.   
  
“Ah...sorry.”   
  
Seemingly pacified, Hugh walked back into the middle of the group.   
  
“Alhyighty! This camp was designed for the express purpose of hyoning your talents as well as the main class Hope’s Peak students regardless of what may hyold hyou back! This is the goal hyou will be striving for when you are not participating in the killing game!”    
  
Hugh seemed able to say the worst things so cheerfully.   
  
He dashed away and came back with a small cardboard box.   
  
“During hyour stay, we will be preparing rooms for you to live in AND study your talents in! We don’t have enough manpower to get more than three ready at a time, so whyo we will prioritise will be selected at random!” Hugh chirped.   
  
Satoshi swore he could hear Fumio whisper “That’s dumb.”   
  
“Allllllllso, as a special bhyonus for the killing game,” Great. “A room deshyigned with consistent, conthyolled EMP blasts to keep Hugh, Monokuma, and any other nasty electronics hyout!”   
  
Hugh made a show of digging about in the box.   
  
“And the sphyecial-” That one didn’t even work. “-winner iiiiiiiiiiiiis...Eshima!” Hugh excitedly hopped over to Eshima and patted her on the knee in congratulations. She had a bit of a deadpan, so Satoshi couldn’t see how she felt about that. Probably uncomfortable.   
  
Hugh put the slip of paper with a crude drawing of Eshima on it back in the box, and started digging about in it again.   
  
“Drumroll hyease...” Hugh drew out three strips of paper with a flourish. “Hyeeyay! Junichi, Takumi, and Nozomi will have their hyooms ready first! After their rooms are done, we will draw hyee more again!” Hugh again dashed around again patting the “winners” on their knees, Takumi looking confused and the other two looking a thousand shades of uncomfortable.   
  
“Alhyighty then, the hyest of hyou will have to stay in your tents for now until your rooms are made ready. The cafeteria, gym and bathroom complex are hyoff limits at night, so use that time for sleep! Hyoh, and if hyou die, we will still get hyour room ready, but we won’t lock it so watch hyout! That’s all for hyoday, enjoy your hyee time!” Hugh waved aggressively then ran off at what would be an impressive speed for a human. You know when you watch a cartoon and a character runs so fast their legs are just drawn as circles with dust coming out of them? That.   
  
Au adjusted her short jacket.   
  
“I guess we can go now?”   
  
And in an instant, like someone had smashed a forty on the ground and yelled “SCATTER!”, everyone got up and went off in different directions. Satoshi didn’t blame them.   
  
You wouldn’t want to be around people when you’ve just been told you have to kill to escape.   
  
Satoshi checked the watch he honestly didn’t remember having, only to find it broken. Weird. When he went to Hope’s Peak this morning it was working. Which honestly surprised Satoshi, because despite always wearing his watch he never, ever, remembered he had it.   
  
“Hyey Satoshi, where did the others hyo?” God dammit.   
  
Suppressing his urge to sprint away, Satoshi turned to the monkey.   
  
“They ran off. Did you need them?” Satoshi hoped that sounded polite.   
  
“Whyell, I did have to show them to their rooms...hye actually did the raffle earlier out of excitement...” Hugh rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground, a sheepish feeling coming from his ever-unchanging face, like Satoshi was his boss and he just got caught sleeping on the job. “That was just for shyow...The next lot are having their rooms built this hyeek...”   
  
“Want to go find them?” Satoshi ground out through gritted teeth. In another life, he might have found Hugh cute. But right now he was just annoying.   
  
“That hyould be great! Hyou can see them on your map if they have their Monopads with them!” Hugh snatched Satoshi’s Monopad and opened the map, and sure enough he could see 2D pixilated icons resembling the other people in the camp, scattered about.   
  
“I’ll leave it to hyou then! Ghyood luck!” Hugh dashed away again, leaving Satoshi in a strange state of both confusion and unexplainable rage.   


 

* * *

  
  
Despite when trapped in a  _ death camp _ , Satoshi was fairly happy to be outside.   
  
He never left the house when he was younger, always wrapped up in playing with Rubik’s cubes and completing the puzzles in the newspapers, much to his fathers chagrin. And sometimes his grandmothers chagrin, when his grandparents stayed over.   
  
It didn’t help that he was homeschooled either. His parents were lovely...if a bit overprotective. They worried constantly whenever Satoshi felt the rare urge to go outside, slapping sunscreen on him even in winter on a cloudy day. There was a benefit to his mother being a teacher, he supposed.   
  
When he was invited to go to Hope’s Peak, he was afraid as well as excited. He couldn’t talk to people very well, and he had no idea what laid in wait for him beyond the internet’s reach.   
  
This, I guess.   
  
So Satoshi took his time finding the three camp-goers.   
  
He found Junichi at the dock by the lake in the southern portion of the camp, pointing out various plants to Isao.   
  
It was one of these moments Satoshi wished he knew how to talk to people, because now that he had time to slow down and think he was far too nervous to begin conversation.   
  
He decided to hover awkwardly until someone noticed him.   
  
Eventually Junichi did.   
  
“Oh hello dear! Did you need something?” Junichi was beaming at him, hands clasped in his lap like an old lady. Isao was looking at him quizzically, and Satoshi was a little confused too. He sounded...different...in his introduction.   
  
“Ah! Hugh want-when-wanted to tell you guys tha-that your rooms are ready. They’reonyourmapbye!” Satoshi practically sprinted away, unable to handle even one person looping at him, it seemed. How on earth did he manage his introduction that morning!?   
  
Satoshi sighed, and prepared himself to find Takumi and Nozomi next.   



	6. Procrastinating my own demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as the councillor indicated they could leave, everyone was fuckin’ out of there.

It’s been a while since everyone fucked off in sync.   
  
As soon as it looked like they didn’t have to just fuckin’ sit there Eiihi was gone.   
  
Practically speed walking into the woods.   
  
Eiihi estimated it had been one...maybe two hours since then.   
  
By the position of the shadows it was around 10am or 11am.   
  
Not wanting to spend that time with the weirdos, Eiihi went for a bit of an explore. Chart your surroundings and all that shit.   
  
Except when he ran into Squat-rando, the Ultimate Researcher. Researching some rocks or some shit.   
  
Eiihi had walked into a small clearing when he saw her staring at the sky, notebook in hand, before he noticed he was there and froze like a deer in headlights.   
  
“So...so um...” Nozomi looked at anywhere but Eiihi. “Y-you don’t like hanging out with people either, huh?   
  
Eiihi only glared his sharpest fuckin’ daggers back, unsure of what she was trying to do. If you don’t like hanging out with people, why make the effort of conversation?   
  
Nozomi just quirked further, incredibly uncomfortable with the conversation  _ she _ initiated.   
  
“I-I’m sorry...if y’know, I um...said something wra-wrong.” She looked at her feet, wringing her wrists.    
  
“Go away.”   
  
“Hey! You came here first!” Nozomi glared with her response, and pretty much a whole fuckin’ second later her face fell into place-white horror.   
  
“I’m sorry! I...I’ve been told I don’t have a very good brain-to-mouth filter, I’m  _ really, really sorry _ -”    
  
She went on like that for a while. Eiihi only glared while fighting the urge to put his hands in his pockets. His pants didn’t have any and the knit of his jacket made his skin itch.   
  
“...You’re not mad at me are you?” Eiihi tuned back in to hear Nozomi finish her rant. It took him a moment to realise it wasn’t a rant, but her apologising to Eiihi while waiting for a response before offering another apology.   
  
“Yes.”    
  
“...I’m sorry for apologising so much then...I’ll just go...sorry...” She sighed and turned to leave.   
  
The whole encounter left Eiihi more confused if anything. He hadn’t heard that many fuckin’ apologies his whole life, let alone in one situation.

 

* * *

 

Eiihi checked the map on the Monopad after another walk in the woods. The pad’s time said it was 1:13pm. There seemed to be an infirmary on the campgrounds, which Eiihi’s itchy torso was grateful for.   
  
Like all the buildings, it looked like a log cabin on the outside, but the inside looked like a classic nurses office with a large section for medical cots. The posters...were another story. It’s like some fluro polka-dots obsessed person vomited on a picture of an Anthropomorphic Monokuma’s entrails.   
  
Eiihi had no idea what he was looking for, just something to soothe his itches. The Ultimate Marine Biologist seemed to be looking for something too, if her presence was any indication.   
  
“Oh! Ueda-san, was it?” She had a way to chipper smile for Eiihi to deal with.   
  
“The fuck you doin’ here?” Maiko gasped at his foul language.   
  
“Well.” She huffed, clearly not appreciating his tone. “Before we all met up, some of us bound together and decided to search this place.” She made a sweeping gesture with her arms, indicating she meant the campground. Not the fuckin’ nursery.   
  
“...We thought continuing that to look for a way out would be a good idea. Now if you’ll excuse me...” Maiko turned back to investigating the infirmary.   
  
Eiihi decided treating his arms wasn’t worth dealing with Ms Grudge over here. He turned and left the infirmary.   
  


* * *

  
If he was going to be trapped here, which he suspected he was regardless of what he tried to do, Eiihi figured he might as well check out where he’d be living.   
  
Which meant retuning to the tent circle.   
  
The very centre of the campground. It took about thirty minutes for Eiihi to walk back there after getting bored of walking in the forest. Which he was pretty fuckin’ proud of considering it took him about two hours to finally get bored. A record!   
  
So it was about...Eeeeeeh...   
  
Eiihi checked the Monopad.    
  
4:03pm.   
  
Still hours away from when he could sleep. Too many people awake made him anxious.   
  
There were a few people at the campsite. Fumio and Au appeared to be trying to restart the fire, Eshima appeared to be watching them. Emika was somehow already fast asleep in a tent she had claimed.   
  
Eiihi picked a tent that was at the optimum point that allowed him to drag it as far away as possible before Hugh showed up to squeak angrily at him. Which he did. Several times. It would have been hilarious if he wasn’t  _ that _ level of damn annoying.   
  
Sure, with this distance he won’t get any heat from the fire, but that was better than being too close to frightened people.   
  
Eiihi saw Au looking at him. He gestured to his tent.   
  
“My tent.” And he went to find the cafeteria. Or eatery. Or whatever it was.   
  
Might as well eat up if you’re gonna be trapped here until you die.   
  


* * *

  
The only person in the food-place when Eiihi arrived was Takumi, who had seemed to be talking with Satoshi,  _ who _ was leaving as Eiihi entered.   
  
The place to go to eat seemed to be the saloon building that Eiihi first woke up in. He fished out a box of something-or-other to snack on before Takumi decided it would be a excellent fucking idea to make conversation.   
  
“You don’t seem to be affected by the situation very much.” Takumi was sitting at the bar, drinking something from an obnoxiously coloured bottle, gazing in Eiihi’s general direction.   
  
“You could say the same about yourself, asshole.”   
  
Takumi giggled. It sounded really weird coming out of a guy who looked more serene than anything.   
  
“Yeah, I guess you could say the situation hasn’t really hit me yet...” Takumi gazed up at the ceiling. “It doesn’t really feel real, pardon the double word use. I mean, we go to school, pass out, wake up somewhere else and then a bear shows up and tells us to kill ourselves. Feels more like a dream or a crappy play if you ask me...”   
  
Eiihi, not wanting to make conversation, turned to leave.   
  
“Oh and if you mind me asking...” Takumi was looking at him over his shoulder. “What landed you here? I’m blindsighted.”   
  


Eiihi didn’t respond.

  
He turned and left without another word.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free time events are starting now, so if anyone is actually invested in this you can request who hangs out with whom.
> 
> I’m pretty sure this series will be just me yelling at myself.


	7. Denial? Probably.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi helps the others explore the camp.

Upon his awkward dialogue with Junichi, Satoshi really didn’t want a repeat of that agonising type of social interaction.   
  
Luckily the next person he visited wasn’t keen on conversation either.   
  
Satoshi had been walking with Nozomi for an unknown amount of time. Probably two hours if he had to guess.   
  
He honestly didn’t know why he was listening to Hugh’s request.   
  
Upon informing Nozomi of her room being ready, she invited Satoshi to investigate with her.   
  
“It should be important to find a way out instead of playing along...b-but you don’t have to come with me if you want...”   
  
No, no, I’d be happy to! I never really get out much!” Satoshi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, lead on!”   
  
He missed catching a small sigh of relief as Nozomi’s red- velvet? -sneakers scuttled ahead of him. Now, his job was to point out anything noteworthy. Like weird black plants that smelled like vanilla or trees they could climb on. No such luck on the tree part yet.   
  
Despite the terrifying situation Satoshi found himself in, this little walk in the forest did wonders in calming him down. The afternoon sun peeked through the green leaves warming the chilly air, which only helped Satoshi’s chilly jacket-less situation a little. The smallest trees were at least twice as tall as Satoshi was...and considering he was about 165cm tall the last time he checked...they would be about...330 centimetres!    
  
Satoshi was sure it was just the experience of fresh air.   
  
A few times he reached into his pocket for his trusty, kinda worn at this point, Rubik’s cube, only to find it was empty. Damn subconscious reflexes. A few times he even remembered he had a watch too!   
  
Satoshi continued in this weird trance until Nozomi stopped.   
  
“I don’t think there’s anything here...” she sighed, “sorry for dragging you about...”   
  
“It’s alright! In fact, I might actually know of something that might interest you...”   


 

* * *

  
  
It seemed that no-one had discovered the way to the Bus Clearing.   
  
Nozomi seemed mightily fascinated about the old, rusting, vanilla-smelling-black-plant-riddled bus. Satoshi figured it would be better to leave her to it, and announced he was going to find Takumi.   
  
The Ultimate Researcher quietly mumbled an acknowledgement, but Satoshi didn’t think he could have missed the brief flash of disappointment and fear in her eyes as he left.   
  
He felt guilty the whole way back, and would occasionally check his Monopad to make sure Nozomi’s pixilated avatar was still flitting about the pixilated trees. In a situation where people could die, most people might feel better by themselves anyway.   


 

* * *

 

After having a brief conversation with Takumi about magician movies and maybe letting him know about his room, he left the saloon as the Ultimate Criminal- aka Mister Grumpy-pants -entered.   
  
Satoshi left to quickly claim a tent before the ones in all the good spots were taken. Emika was sleeping and Fumio and Au were fiddling with the fire. Au seemed to be a little frustrated with the stubborn sparks, if the furious tightening of her high forest-green ponytail was any indication. Now that Satoshi looked closer, he thought he could see maple-leaf coloured streaks.   
  
He was sitting in front of his tent, drumming his fingers against his knees as he has NO puzzle boxes to fiddle with. Fumio trotted over to him and squatted down, fiddling with the laces on his watermelon patterned sneakers. Satoshi’s mind thought they were pretty dang cool.   
  
“If you’re bored, Kanna and Reo went to check out the gym and the rec room.” Fumio kept staring at his sneakers, and honestly if Satoshi had them he would too.   
  
“We have a rec room?” Satoshi thought that sounded better than “Why are you using their first names? You barely know them.”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“W-well, uh...how did you know I was bored?”   
  
Fumio pointed at his fingers.   
  
“Tapping.” The Ultimate Pilot turned and went back to the fire with nary another word.   
  
Satoshi supposed he might as well say hi to Kanna and Reo then.   


 

* * *

  
  
He found them in the gym. Kanna was bouncing a small plastic ball while Reo looked at all the sports equipment. Satoshi noticed they were building a small pile of particularly sharp or blunt objects. Alrighty then.   
  
“Hey, need any help?” It seemed despite his lack of experience Satoshi rather liked talking to people.   
  
“Oh, of course! Thank you, Otsuka-san!” Kanna beamed at him while waving him over. “We’re building a collection of anything that could be dangerous, we want everyone else to be safe!” With the word “dangerous” she gave a small gasp and clasped her hand over her heart.   
  
“If you really want to help you can look through the storage closet on the other side of the gym. Don’t worry, there doesn’t seem to be any spiders!” Reo popped his head out of the storage closet he was tackling to give a complimentary beaming smile to Satoshi. “Thanks so much!”   
  
Satoshi beamed back because he felt he should at this point, and jogged over to the unopened storage closet. As he sorted through javelins and baseball bats the smile he wore became a bit more genuine. Satoshi guessed he found  _ some _ nice people to befriend in this hell-hole.   


 

* * *

  
  
Reo had grabbed a sack from somewhere deep in dusty storage closet Narnia and he and Satoshi began to fill it with the now-declared contraband.   
  
Kanna helped by opening the doors for them as they heaved it outside, and she had apparently ran to Junichi to ask if they could store the loot in his room. Satoshi was surprised she knew his room was opened until he remembered he told both of them. He could’ve sworn he was once better at remembering things, but that didn’t really matter now.   
  
After picking up another end of the sack, Kanna shooed Satoshi to the rec room, insisting both she and Reo could manage it from here and you’ve already been  _ such _ a helping hand. Five gold stars!   
  
The rec room was in a cabin about as large as half the gym, and contained board games and video games and every other kind of games to keep them entertained stacked wall-to-wall. Some of them had titles that were hard for Satoshi to read as they were in English, despite how much he told himself that he was fluent. He recognised “Cluedo”, though he wish he didn’t.   
  
The rec room also had arcade machines, tvs, magazines, books, tabletop games, table games like Pool and a whole bunch of toys chucked hap-hazardly in one, dusty corner. Satoshi was honestly surprised at how much their mysterious (or not-so-mysterious if you count that “Monokuma” thing) captor crammed in one single room without making it seem cluttered.   
  
Intimidated by the sheer amount of potential fun the room exhumed, Satoshi just grabbed a Rubik’s cube and some fiddle-puzzle-thing and booked it out of there back to the tent circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is gonna die soon, so hold on to your horses


	8. Panic! At the campground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi listens in on the other camp-goers reports.

Eiihi was tucked inside his sleeping roll, scratching at his bare, itchy arms now that he had ripped his woollen jacket off. Everyone else, even the eternally-dozing Emika, was sitting around the campfire, eating whatever scraps they had gathered throughout the day.  
  
It seemed like they were having a meeting to discuss their situation, but Eiihi could only partially bother to listen. That was why he was pretending to be asleep.  
  
That, and Takumi’s comment earlier had rubbed him the wrong way.  
  
From what Eiihi could gather, Au, Fumio and Emika totally stayed by the fire to not arouse suspicion from Hurgh or Mono-fucker. And everyone else was actually helpful, investigating their situation.  
  
“So Bando-chan, Chinen-kun and I have put the dangerous items in my cabin for now, and I’ll be staying with the rest of you in the tents.” Junichi seemed to have finished some summary of what he was doing. And relief spread though the camp of idiots.  
  
They didn’t even touch the cafeteria. Eiihi was, honestly, pretty fuckin’ disappointed in them.  
  
“Tao-san looked through the forest, and there doesn’t seem to be anything apart from weird black plants.” There’s Pale-as-shit.  
  
“And while there seems to be technology here, there is nothing we can use to contact the outside world. We don’t even have our phones!” Emika. Guess she didn’t sleep the whole time.  
  
“...Did you find that out because you tried to steal mine?” Takumi sounded so much like a disapproving father and bored teenager at the same time.  
  
“You can’t prove that.”  
  
“Well! Regardless of who tried to steal what, we should all endeavour to do our best to get out of here!” Kanna decided to pipe up and make a pep talk. Instead of doing that at the beginning. “Finding out how we got here and how we can get out is the top priority!”  
  
Eiihi was surprised none of the “camp councillors” showed up to tell them the only way out was to kill.  
  
Having enough of listening, Eiihi decided to pipe up as well. And really pipe up because he was away from the rest of them.  
  
“There’s no way out. Don’t bother.”   
  
Man, you could hear a fuckin’ pin drop! This was the most satisfied Eiihi had felt all day.  
  
“If this asshole went through all the trouble of setting this place up and getting us all here, do you think they’d really overlook an exit?” Ah, blissful silence.  
  
“The closest way to getting out would be to take a long walk of a short ledge.” Eiihi sincerely hoped these fuckin’ idiots at least realised they were surrounded by mountains.  
  
“You don’t know that.” So, the pilot was the first to speak up, huh?  
  
Eiihi got out of his tent and stalked his way to the campfire, which was as hot as his hatred of being touched and crackling profusely. Eiihi always liked the smell of fire. Useful when you have to burn a lot of stuff in your line of work.  
  
Everyone was quietly staring at him, firelight casting bizarre shadows on faces that betrayed no expressions but confusion, anger, or fear.  
  
“I think as the Ultimate Criminal I would know that. Shut up.” Eiihi geared himself up for a lecture as these fucking numbskulls didn’t look like they would pick up quickly.  
  
“This theoretical person is obviously intelligent and experienced, packing a lot of resources to boot if they got sixteen nobodies out here.” Hibiki’s small face rumpled a little at being called a nobody. Eiihi guessed the dj wasn’t used to being put down.  
  
 _“...Do you really think an intelligent, experienced, resource-rich criminal would leave an exit?”_   
  
Eiihi leaned in for effect. He deemed said effect as successful, because Nozomi turned around to vomit up a meagre dinner behind her log. Which was also Eiihi’s log, because these weirdos seemed to like staying in the same fuckin’ spots. Smelt like rancid eggs.  
  
All of the camp-goers were speechless, expect for Nozomi, who was still technically making sounds.  
  
The giant screen in front of the tent circle begin to crackle with grey static.  
  
And, of course, the Mono-fucker appeared.  
  
“Upupu, Eiihi is completely right!”  
  
He had a cocktail in one paw, and was laughing maniacally yet also lamely.  
  
“The camp director has left no exits, and even if they did, I woulda made Hugh patch them up by now!” The bear continued to shake his orange pinã-colada, annoying Hekima if her eyebrows reaching the sky were any indication.  
  
“You bastards got that? I already told y’all, you gotta kill someone to leave!” Eiihi felt a part of him die at the bears use of “y’all”.  
  
“Anyway, I tuned in to tell you kiddos that it is thirty minutes until your first nighttime! Upupu, you bastards think you’re ready!? Better clench your asses, because anyone could be murdering them tonight! Toodles!” Monokuma gave a jaunty wave with his drink before the screen went dark.  
  
Eiihi wasted no time in returning to his tent as everyone started yelling. Some screaming, some screaming at others to stop screaming, Nozomi still managing to throw up something, at least one person screaming at Monokuma and it sounded like Hibiki.  
  
From the vantage point he dragged his tent too, Eiihi watched the chaos as unnoticeable as possible. Eshima didn’t react and wandered into her tent to get a head start on sleeping. Au was rubbing Nozomi’s back, who was still managing to vomit up bile that Eiihi could still smell from a distance. Great. Satoshi was paler than normal and was sitting on his log with his knees tucked to his chest, disassociating at a level Eiihi would give him a medal for, if his Vietnam-flashback gaze was anything to go by. Hibiki was definitely yelling at the screen. Kanna was trying to shout above the noise to get everyone to calm down, but her own fear was clear on her face. Isao seemed to have fainted and was being attended to by Reo who was _also_ assisting Kanna’s efforts in controlling the situation with more noise. Junichi was hovering nearby, looking worried, shellshocked, and a little sick while being shaken by a screaming Emika. Fumio seemed to be panicking from the noise, adding to said noise with his own noise. Hekima was hunched over and screaming into the dirt, Eiihi could also swear she was foaming at the mouth. Akihisa was crying profusely while being coddled by Maiko, whose expression couldn’t be easily read though her thick fringe, and Eiihi was certain she was making the Ultimate Companion’s fear even worse.  
  
Eiihi was glad at the denial finally wearing off, but having to fall asleep to a choir of hoarse voices wasn’t in his skill set.  
  
He nestled further into the sleeping bag, aiming to dull even a little bit of the noise.  
  
Oh well.


	9. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything sinking in...
> 
> ...does have consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not post on Friday as I was on a road trip to no-internet-land, the next chapter will either be posted tomorrow or there will be three chapters on Friday.
> 
> Many apologies!

Satoshi honestly didn’t remember falling asleep.   
  
Monokuma began speaking...   
  
Everything went hazy...   
  
...And he woke up in “his” tent.   
  
The time on his Monopad said it was 9am.   
  
The tents were all empty except for his.   
  
The campsite was empty except for Au, Kanna, Reo, Eshima and Takumi.   
  
The latter gave Satoshi a gloomy wave as he stumbled out of his tent.    
  
They all remained silent. Staring at the ground. No-one was looking at each other.   
  
The whole world felt hazy, foggy, cold...   
  
Satoshi sat on one of the logs circling the small campfire, the heavy smell of smoke feeling far more invasive than it did yesterday. He tucked up his legs and buried his face in his knees.   
  
Was he really going to die here?   
  


* * *

  
Satoshi was roused from his daydreams a few minutes late by the sound of mechanical whirring, seemingly heading for the campsite.   
  
Lifting his head revealed the answer, Hibiki seemed to have fetched breakfast for the group, her wheelchair whizzing by at top speed.   
  
“I tried to ask everyone to meet up, but they were too fast and too loud for me to tell them!” She huffed, dropping a bread roll into Au’s lap. “Oh, I didn’t get you anything... you were still asleep when I left, sorry.”   
  
Hibiki seemed remorseful over the lack of breakfast she was providing. It was fine though. Satoshi didn’t really feel like eating anyway.   
  
He didn’t feel like being with people either, so he got up and walked away.   
  
Only Hibiki registered that he left. Regardless, the campfire group ate without a word.   
  


* * *

  
Satoshi didn’t exactly consider where he was going only away.   
  
He just aimed for trees and started walking.   
  
The air was warmer than yesterday, and something along the breeze smelt a little like honey. The black vanilla plants were littered around Satoshi’s path, easy to notice now that he was paying attention.   
  
This camp didn’t deserve a lovely day, and Satoshi could feel that further dampen the wet cat that was his mood. He smelt and felt awful.   
  
His feet dragged him back to the Bus Clearing, the only part of him that still had some direction.   
  
Satoshi hadn’t been inside before. But it was just as gloomy and rusted as the outside. As Satoshi’s soul.   
  
He had sat himself down on the right side of the very back seat, resting his head on the dusty window.   
  
He stared out, thought there was nothing much but trees and dirt to see.   
  
Satoshi could see the dust particles dancing in the air inside the empty vehicle, lighting on the cracked leather seats and the leaves of the vanilla plants.   
  
If he closed his eyes, he could almost trick himself into thinking he was just on a long car ride with his parents.   
  


* * *

  
It was 12:36.   
  
Satoshi hadn’t moved. He wasn’t even sure if he fell asleep. He wasn’t even sure if he felt hungry or not.   
  
But the bus’s door was rattling. He was sure of that.   
  
It screeched open, the echoing more than Satoshi would have liked and snapping him back to reality.   
  
Junichi’s purple head poked through, and his blank expression brightened when he saw Satoshi. The door screeched open a little wider, and he slid in holding two unopened cereal boxes.   
  
He trotted over to Satoshi. To no-ones surprise, Isao squeezed through the slit of an entrance after him. They’ve been inseparable since they arrived, and Kanna had said they might’ve woken up in the same location.   
  
“There you are. Kikuchi-san said you hadn’t eaten, so we wanted to bring you something!” Of course Hibiki did. Isao only added a quiet “yeah” to what Junichi had said.   
  
Junichi slid one of the boxes over to Satoshi and eyed him expectedly.   
  
Satoshi, however, didn’t move.   
  
“You should eat. Trust me on this one.” That probably was the longest sentence he had heard Isao ever say.   
  
Satoshi still did nothing, he couldn’t find the energy to. He turned his head away and opened his eyes.   
  
When he opened them, Isao was sitting as backwards as he could in the chair in front of him. Junichi was just staring patiently. The dancer sighed.   
  
“Do you want to know why I got put in the program?” Still nothing, but Satoshi’s attention was a little more focused.   
  
“I’m in recovery for anorexia. I’m getting better, but I’m still far from fully healed.” Isao was still staring into Satoshi’s soul.   
  
“I don’t mean to guilt you, but you’re going to eat whether you like it or not.” Isao adjusted in his seat, staring hard. “Tell you what, I’ll eat if you will.”   
  
“Trust us. We’ll all feel better on a full stomach.” Junichi gave Satoshi a calm smile, but you couldn’t really miss his concerned gaze at Isao.   
  
The Ultimate Dancer sighed.   
  
“Sorry. Even though it’s been only a few hours for you I just don’t like to see people starve themselves. I lost a good friend to  _ this _ ,” Isao gestured at himself, “as well. We’ll leave you alone now, ok?”   
  
Isao got up to leave the bus. Junichi pushed one of the cereal boxes towards the Ultimate Enigmatologist before leaving himself, sticking his head back in to give one more encouraging smile before shutting the door.   
  
A few minutes passed before Satoshi found the energy to turn his head and look at the box. It was some sort of Monokuma equivalent to Fruit Loops.   
  
More time slipped by.   
  
Satoshi had gotten used to the pressing scent of vanilla and rust inside the bus.   
  
He had found the energy to move his hand and grip the box.   
  
It was already open, Satoshi figured Junichi had done that.    
  
The opening was considerably neat, not a single jagged rip crossing the big inside either.   
  
Who knows how long it was until Satoshi gathered the will to lift his hand and dip it into the box. For a bit he just stared at handful of colourful rings he had scooped up.   
  
It was around 1pm by the time he had finished eating what he could.   



	10. A pleasant day for at least one of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to everyone else, Eiihi is having an alright day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I know I promised three chapters today but exam season has fucked me up the ass so I might just stick with single chapter updates until November 12, when I am doing my last two exams.
> 
> Also, kudos to the user and two guests who left me kudos. You know who you are.

Eiihi had woken up earlier than everyone else. He was used to not getting much sleep, after all.   
  
Now that everyone had stopped running around trying to be friends Eiihi found the campsite to be much more peaceful.   
  
He spent most of the day lounging on the swinging chair on the verandah of the saloon. Eiihi would’ve said he was just daydreaming as he couldn’t sleep if it wasn’t night, but he wasn’t really doing that either.   
  
He was just the kind of person who could clear their head real fuckin’ easy.   
  
He didn’t really feel hungry enough to eat, so Eiihi didn’t. He just chilled.   
  
But despite being overall out of it, he was still aware of his surroundings. So when the Ultimate Researcher finally snuck up close enough for Eiihi to be able to speak without yelling, he called her out on whatever bullshit she was up to.   
  
He just gave her a simple, menacing “what do you think you’re doing” but Eiihi could not resist a small chuckle at how far she sprung.   
  
Nozomi had scuttled her back up the wall of the saloon, in an angle that, admittedly, did make it hard for Eiihi to see her. Props.   
  
“Sneaking up on people to analyse a threat level or something, huh?” The small squeak from around the corner told Eiihi his assumption was correct.   
  
“Don’t bother with me. I don’t give a shit.” Eiihi shifted over on his rocking bench-thing. He started to resume dozing without actually dozing. There was someone there, after all, he wasn’t an idiot.   
  
“...How come?” Came an eventual response from the living saloon corner.   
  
Eiihi really wasn’t in the mood for a conversation. Ever. Especially not to pixie-cut army-jacket over here.   
  
The Ultimate Researcher could be hiding a voice recorder in one of her infinite bags for all he knew. Ain’t no fuckin’ way he’d be spilling his secrets.   
  
“No point.” Eiihi settled on. “None of you could get away with it anyway, what’s there to be worried about?”   
  
“S-so you believe someone will end up dying?” Eiihi swore he could here a pencil scratching underneath her words.   
  
“No doubt about it.”   


 

* * *

  
Eiihi spent most of the day on the saloon porch. Nozomi seemed to not want to wander around, so she hung around as well. She was decent enough to stay out of his fucking sight.   
  
The Ultimate Researcher would occasionally ask his opinion on something, only for Eiihi to reply with a grunt that could be translated from caveman as “shut the fuck up”.   
  
It was well past afternoon, the sun was hanging low, his ass was sore from the wooden swing and it was the time of day were you’d expect birds and crickets to be duking it out in a sing-off. But there was nothing.   
  
Eiihi had to admit that creeped even him out a little.   
  
The one thing normal about this place was that it was chilly, but not too cold. That calmed him a little, considering it looked like they were in the mountains.   
  
No-one walked by them that day, except the wheelchair kid-the Ultimate Dj was all Eiihi could remember as he couldn’t come up with her name-who occasionally came by to pick up snacks. Luckily the saloon was wheelchair accessible or Eiihi would actually have to get up.   
  
At one point Eiihi thought he saw Au and Eshima- the racer and...religious leader?- walk past, but they were gone before he could give a shit.   
  
All in all, the campgrounds were quiet. Seemed the revelation that should have hit everyone way earlier wedged any potential friendships apart.   
  
Eiihi didn’t blame them, if he was pathetic and had no idea what he was doing he’d probably be reacting in a similar way.   
  


* * *

  
“...You really the-think someone is going to kill someone else?”   
  
“Yup.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“People are idiots. They’re panicking for no reason out here. Think about it...If they really want to get out with their ‘honour’ intact then they’d be working together.”   
  
“...I-I guess...But it wo-wa-would be hard to do that if you were af-afre-afl- _ scared _ of everyone, I guess.”   
  
“Bingo.”   
  
  
  
“...By the way, fucks up with your voice? If you can’t pronounce ‘afraid’ on one try you’re seriously fucking up.”   
  
“...I’m not good with words I guess...”   
  
“I figured.”   
  
“Sometimes I just have tra-trouble pronouncing words.”   
  
“I figured.”   
  
“...So you’re really not going to kill anyone?”   
  
“I’m surprised you got through ‘anyone’.”   
  
“H-hey!”   
  
“But yep, it’d be too easy. ‘Sides, I’m not one to turn down free food and a roof over my head. One of the reasons I didn’t really mind the idea of prison.”   
  
“Is that why you became the Ultimate Crim-Criminal?”   
  
“Nah.”   
  
“...Then why?”   
  
“Times up. No more questions.”   
  
“Bu-but hey-”    
  
“Nope.”   
  
“Can-”   
  
“Nah.”   
  
...   
  
“Hey, you’re the one trying to talk to  _ me _ . Stop fuckin’ pouting and shut up.”   
  
“I’m not pouting.”   
  
“Then shut up.”   
  


* * *

  
The day turned out relatively uneventful, the only highlight being when Nozomi stopped pestering him with questions.    
  
Granted, he did have to respond for that plan to work, but work it did.   
  
Success.   
  
The sixteen-man stalemate during dinner was intense.   
  
Hugh showed up again. He hopped around trying to convince everyone to eat some weird slop he made, his verbal tics and the fact that is was  _ slop _ was giving him little success on that front.   
  
Everyone was more concerned with glaring daggers at each other over the fire, seldom few not joining in.   
  
Eiihi was still impressed with the fact that they still turned up. The group had agreed to meet up at least every dinner before...revelations...occurred last night.   
  
To dangerous to be around people, too dangerous to leave anyone alone. The “might as well not arouse suspicion” move, as Eiihi called it.   
  
Considering his sense of taste was absolute dogshit at this point, Eiihi had managed to accept and down the slop with no difficulties. If difficulties did not include a monkey mascot with a stupid-ass vocal tick jumping around in joy and screeching to the others that “there is at hyeeast one nice person here, hyuu!”   
  
He was the first to hit the hay, an event that would likely never occur in his life again.    
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I made any mistakes, and if the characters and their appearances are too hard to remember let me know and I’ll edit this a bit.


End file.
